


That one night

by when_we_met



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and klaus duo, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Everyone loves Vanya, M/M, Oblivious number 5, Poor Luther, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Underage Drinking, allison is protective over vanya, allison rumors, luther is always confused, power top five, siblings go out drinking, siblings hang out, yet luther still ends up finding out things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_we_met/pseuds/when_we_met
Summary: This my very first post, I don't know how to write but I've been wanting to.This is set up by days passing by, or as I like to call them "moments", that are most important to the story's progression. But also I love the Hargreeves and I want to see them hang out. Also important to the story.Number 5 is oblivious, and Diego is utterly confused. but also he's always brooding and anger.And the siblings love interrupting!The apocalypse still happened but instead, they come home to an empty clean home able to start a life together as a family.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put mature in case I did add in some scenes in the end.

All Diego can remember is staggering in the kitchen in the umbrella academy home, lights are shut off or dimmed and its really messing up with Diego's vision. He messed up pretty badly, drinking like that, now he sick to the stomach. He doesn't usually drink this much or nearly at all, but this was a special occasion. An occasion that implied how lonely he truly is without-- "gG-gurgle", his throat started making noises that made him nauseous. fuck. This is the worst. 

What the hell am I even doing here. I have my own home, why did I come here of all places. 

As if on cue a figure comes towards him with a helping hand right before Diego nearly toppled over the stairs, they keep saying something about him being an idiot and a moron but Diego could care less. Whomever that was helping Diego wasn't doing a good job at it, seeing as how they kept slipping and missing steps every so often. Finally reaching the top the figure carries him to the nearest restroom down the softly lit hallway, Diego almost falling on top of them when losing consciousness of his surroundings. 

"What the hell is wrong with you", heh, didn't I ask myself the same thing, yeah what the hell IS wrong with me. Diego couldn't help himself but start giggling," My thought exactly, bro". He brings his hand close to the person's face waving it for a high five but gives up after being left hanging. 

The person huffs as they pull off their coat and swiftly adjusting their sleeves, "Come on let's clean you up a bit". 

"O-oka--", Diego stands up from the toilet and yank the lid open to hurl his guts out. Oof. That's sounds gruesome. 

"Atta boy let all out, oh eww, relax Diego I think I just saw your liver slip out", the figure pats Diego's back comforting him while the other hand lingers near their face trying to not see the "pleasant" visuals.

"Shut up Five", Diego wipes some vomit on his chin with a clenched fist and pushes his arm away from fives grip as he settles back on the toilet after flushing and shutting the lid. Now that most of the alcohol was flushed away Diego can better perceive his surroundings and who's had been helping him out. Good ol' stupid five to the rescue. What a night. 

Oh how sweet you're finally sobering", Five walks over to grab some tissue and hands it over to Diego, who glares up at five while snatching it from his hands," Here make uses of this would ya.". He turns towards the mirror and readjusts his sleeves back to the way they were, "You know I'm starting to why Lila likes you, seeing as how thankful you are that I even came down there to help your pitful ass".

"Relax pal I'm drunk. I think I'm allowed to feel like shit right, so shut your sorry ass up and piss off would you, kindly, please. I can I deal with myself just fine. Been doing it all my life I think I handle one more"

"Your not planning to go walk back to your home are you, look I'll leave you alone alright, but can you at least sleep in here. Just for tonight."

"Oh What, you 'CARE' now, I'm supposed", waves his hands exaggerating," feel 'THANKFUL' or some shit. What you don't think I cant handle walking by myself, what are you my mom, go AWAY. What do not understand by the word 'Piss Off'".

Five puts his hands in his pockets, he frowns but went back to his cool and collected stature as the moment passed. He nods his head with a smile before turning around and walking out the door.

"Yeah you better leave", Diego grins as if he won some sort of battle he created in his head and sorely walks over to the cabinets for some pain killers. Popping two of them in his mouth with a heavy gulp and splashes some cold water on his face. Shit, I need to piss. 

Diego drags his feet out the restroom and towards the entrance door. And-

"HEY", Five catches Diego again by teleporting," you expect me to let out of this house when you nearly killed yourself falling off these stairs, am I some kind of IDIOT to you". 

"Do 'want' me to answer that", Diego tries to pry his arms off of Five but seemed like it was no use and gave up. Too tired for this shit.

Diego limps on top of Five who is obviously struggling to hold him up Five face reddens from out of breath, "C-Can you Please help-pp me out I'm dying here" Diego laughs at five as his weight pushes him down.

"Pleaseee--", Diego finally gets up and watches as Five stands straight and fixing his suit, a single sweat drops down his flushed face. He shoots a glare at Diego, who turns away before they meet eyes," You fucking moron! I help you AGAIN and this is how you thank me". Diego scratches the back of his head, what's with this guy, and his need to be thanked. 

Five composes himself before teleporting beside the entrance door and whisper shouts, "Now get", Diego doesn't understand why Five is trying to whisper now, if they were loud everyone else would have been awake by now. He quickly turns around to see the door swung wide open with five staring him down with a forced smile. 

"Well now I want to stay."

"You've got to be joking", he teleports behind Diego and heads upstairs, "Good night Diego".

"Wait Five relax", he giggles and shut the door running to the sulking figure stomping his feet upstairs. 

"Leave me alone, I'm tired as shit. I mean seriously I was only trying to help", Diego pats five on the back. 

"Can you help me to my room five", five stops and turns around his glare softening.

"let's go", he grabs Diego by the shoulder and makes sure Diego doesn't try to mess with him again. They head to Diego's old room, both staggering from Diego's weight swaying side to side. Five sees a bit of Diego's face with the ray of moonlight illuminated from the window. Diego tries to pull his pants up wondering why they keep on falling, Five gets frustrated seeing Diego fail miserably in trying to buckle himself up. 

"HERE, let me", he yanks Diego towards him by the pants and buttons him up in a quick move. Oh right his zipper, it might be zipped by I'll check just to be sure. 

Five leans over and lightly touches him near his crotch to see if Diego is zipped up, no harm done. Just a light pat as he skims his hand over the zipper. He looks up at Diego who is clearly in a different state all wide-eyed and twitchy, "alright big guy all done, nighty-night dumbass". Diegos' face reddens a bit in his checks and is grateful the lights are shut off. 

Five walks off in his signature pose, hands in his pockets while shutting the door to leave Diego alone in his thoughts

That was weird.


	2. The "Cool group"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens the next day, Diego comes over to hang with family because he's got nothing better to do.  
> So he says.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly focusing on the bar scene.

Some soft tunes blasted in the background as the Hargreeves converse amongst each other, the siblings sitting comfortably together and laughing. The sun had already set, and the electricity luckily works. Five, Klaus and Allison sit on the family sofa while Vanya sits near a two-person sofa beside them. Klaus whispered to Allison that he found it pleasant that Five was seemingly okay lounging with them. Five looked through his peripheral vision listening and began accumulating a soft grin; by the time Vanya could process if it was a smile or a grimace, it disappeared.  
" So I went to that stupid party you told me not to go to, it was horrible. Why didn't you warn me?" Klaus goes back to rambling to Allison, whose face scrunches up.  
"Um, last time I checked, I told you not to go, dummy" Klaus leans his head back until it hits Five's shoulder. He lifts his head high enough to find five not showing any sign of discomfort from his excessive cuddling, Klaus grins widely Five in return offers a smug smile with soft lidded eyes.

"hmphh- Whatever you say, sister of mine, all I was trying to say is I'm bored. Partying seems so dull, especially sober," the three listeners perk up and look at Klaus.  
"You mean you didn't drink," Five recites.  
"Yes, Five, that's what 'sober' means" Klaus turns to his sisters with a funny expression, thinking that his poor old man child of a brother didn't know what sober meant. Five attempts to explain to Klaus that he isn't an idiot, but didn't bother with wasting his time. Five shrugs it off, knowing it would secretly bother him a bit. Lifting a cup of coffee towards his lips, five cherished the boiling temperature of the bitter coffee.  
"Anyways, I just feel like doing something," Klaus pushes himself on Five's shoulders, while five attempts to pull away but gave up right away.  
"Why don't you just go somewhere far away," Five grumbles, crossed armed. Vanya and Allison stifle a giggle from seeing the brothers interact.  
"To be honest, I have also been wanting to do something too," Klaus gets off of Five with a toothy grin.  
"-Really," both Allison and Klaus burst.  
"I honestly have been wanting to hang out with friends and do something, you know." Vanya looks down; her ears turn a shade pink and begin to contrast from her pale skin.  
" Oh my gosh, I know exactly where you need to go. Okay, so look, there's this awesome club where we can jam to rock and jazz. And like there's also a ton of girls and boys to play with, we should go together. It's called something like Jazzy Rock, I- ughh I don't know what it's called, but we should totally go together it will be off the charts."  
"I'm saying this as your big brother, you should consider denying any offer Klaus presents to you immediately," Allison nods aggressively. Klaus's mouth widens while his brow purse together, presenting an offended expression, his shoulders rise with his hands frantically looking for the meaning of all the mockery.  
"That does bring a good point," she points at Klaus, still pouting from Five insults," We should go out." Five pushes Klaus, whose purposely laying on him," -and by we?"  
"I mean us three," she elaborates. In the distance, faint heavy stomps are reaching the bottom step of the stairway. Luther peeps out from the shadows and into the lited living room, smiling and greeting everyone with a soft 'hey guys' and 'what's up' which naturally meant 'what were yall talking about.'  
"I mean us four," Luther sits next to Vanya with a puzzled look and slumps.  
"But Vanya agreed we could hang out together, alone" he looks over at Vanya with sad puppy eyes.  
Vanya waves her hands in defense, "technically haven't agreed to anything, we're still going."  
Klaus and Allison look over at each other, and Allison speaks up 'Didn't you say you wanted to do something."  
"Well, yes, but I just meant later, like for future plans, I never said I wanted to do it today."  
"oh, that's our bad," Klaus leans over with Allison and snuggles up.  
Vanya waves the misunderstanding into oblivion and scoots toward Luther.  
"So where yall going to" Klaus bursts with anticipation.  
"We'll just eat at a Diner and head to an awesome music museum that has some special event. I found a poster and thought it would be cool if I asked Vanya to come with." Luther brims with glee.  
"Awww, How--  
-Sweet"  
-Boring!"  
Allison wacks Klaus on the arm, He jumps in shock and holds his arm, whining, "I think that's sweet, you guys, are you going right now?"  
Luther looks over at Vanya, she nods.  
"yeb," Luther replies. The two stand up; Vanya checks her wallet and makes sure she has enough for both of them. Luther waits quietly; she looks up and grins," let's go."  
"Have fun," Allison yells.  
-But not too much", Five adds before the door shuts closed.  
" Like how can they, you know, have fun in a night like that," Klaus retorts. It was Five that hit Klaus this time.  
"Don't be rude, Klaus, not everyone needs alcohol to have fun," Five growls.  
"eeOwch," Klaus pretends to faint even though it was an obviously late reaction.  
"What a drama queen."  
The remaining Hargreeves turn their direction to the shadows.  
"Woah!! Wow!! Diego, incredible hair cut, Bravo!! -Almost didn't recognize you without your hobo beard. Diego looks just like how he did with his hair short your face clean, an iconic look one could say."  
Diego did appear out of thin air with a whole look, seeming to have brought back his old look, hair trimmed short on the sides, and the top spiked up with flare, light bread to finish it off. 

"And on top of that, you're not wearing that ridiculous costume," Five addresses "has the world gone mad."  
Diego tilts his head with his eyes squinting, throwing five his fakest smile, "For your information, some people digged that outfit"  
Five purses his lips into a smirk, "I guess I'm not 'some' people".  
"Yeah but it's working on you Diego" Allison interrupts their short banter.

**Author's Note:**

> more coming soon.   
> I'll also edit the first chapter, this was literally my draft didn't have time to rewrite but still wanted to post something.


End file.
